montys_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinamon
The Quinamon is a Very cool animal. It is fast and can kill a Pokemon with his tail. The food source for he Quinamon is a mixture of pokemons and birds. The wild Quinamon almost made all of the Pokemon extinct. He would jump in the middle of matches and eat all of the players and the Pokemon so he Presedent of the United States put a bounty on Quinamon's head for 2 million dollars. So you had dogs, hobos and pedo bears looking for the Quinamon. The Quinamon got so affraid that h went into hiding under a rock. When he woke up he noticed that he was in a different place. He saw things like combs, hair spray and an ugly dog named Rex. He asked Rex where am I? And Rex responded in Courtney loves purse. When Courtney opened the doors she hugged the poor Quinamon and then hugged him and hugged him again but what she did not know is that when the Quinamon touches a %ich he turns into super Qinamon and grows ten stories tall. So the Quinamon grew and grew until he crushed he house and Courtney. While the Quinamon was shrinking he met two little humans named bruce Wayne and Alfred. The Quinamon asked them why they were arguing and bruce said because Alfred won't let me color my bat suit pink and then Alfred yelled because it will make you look stupid then the Quinamon yelled what is a bat suit? And the men Responded it is just another name for gimp suit/ strip suit and then the Quinamon just backed away slowly and then ran away. But then the Quinamon was Lonely and sad, so be sat down on a tree stump and saw someone he asked the strange figure who they were Nd they responded I am the Holy Spirit and the Quinamon said okay cool. But the Holy Spirit say hey can I have money and the Quinamon said here have all of this. Hahahahahahah thank you looser said the robber. So then the Quinamon was sad poor and lonely. But out of no where a car came stopped and a guy came out and asked if the Quintamon wanted a ride to the Zoo and the Quinamon replied Zoo? And the man said it is a place where they give you food probe you and hug you. So the Quinamon whent with the man and found out that the Zoo SUCKKK!!!!!! But he spent his life there met some cool friends like the jackosoura, tedicusmaxumus, Crampombie and a termattic benalopacus (he fled from Donald trumps toope). Hey finally a happy story YA. Hey Steve we did it start up the ceremonial parades. We did it everyone pat your selves on the back. Wait A minute what happened to Courtney love?? If anyone is wondering she died. Ya we killed someone in our story o'well she is like 90 years old and is a drug Addick aand killed Kurt cobain. What I wanted was for her to get graped by the graper but nooooooooooo we had to follow the guidelines of #gofls. Want to know something I do not get paid for this I have to live in a shed and do this with out pay. But of course our boss is a slave driver I mean a cave driver and drives trucks In cave jimmy shut it off jimmy jimmy shoot jimmy is dead! Who shot him?? Well I guess it is just me typpppppping my thoughts hmm roger why do you have a gun roger rhusamneheksks sjsksndhjdkdjdndndkdk